A Riolu's Journey To The Unknown
by Deathwing 2.0
Summary: A Riolu wakes up in the middle of a forest next to a Zorua and doesn't remember a thing. What happened? Where are they? Well, I know but you don't. So Read and Review! (P.S. this is my first story.)
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is my first story so please don't flame . . . okay? Enjoy!

_Example:_ thoughts, surprised

_**Chapter 1:**_ _**A Messed Up Start**_

I awoke. When I opened my eyes, it seemed that I was in a forest of some sort. _Where the hell am I? _It took a while for my eyes to adjust to the bright light, but when they did I saw a limp body of a black, dog-like creature with a small mane, four red tipped legs, a small tail, with a flame shaped tuff with a red tip on its head and blue eyes. It looked menacing, but also cute at the same time. _Wait, what did I just say!?_

I shook it. "Hello?"

I shook it again. "Hello?"

"Oh no . . . no no no . . . are you dead?" _First thing I see in a random forest is a dead body, great . . ._

It started stirring, _oh good_, "Ohhh, I have such a headache . . ." it said in a feminine voice. "Ummm, hi?"

"AHHHHH!" It yelled in my face while scrambling away. After it regained its breath, it said "Arceus, the first thing I see is a Riolu a foot away from my face . . . how wonderful . . ."

"What? Arceus? Riolu? What the hell are those?"

"Worst. Joke. Ever." She stated in an unamused tone

"What do you mean?"

"Don't tell me you're serious."

"Well, I guess I am"

"Look, just go to that pond over there and look at your reflection in the water." I did, and when I got there I was more shocked then waking up next to an unconscious body. I was a small blue coyote-like humanoid with a black mask that was apparently a part of me on my eyes, an appendage on each side of my head, a yellow neck, black feet and chest, and small metallic bumps on the back of my paws. Oh, and I had a tail too.

Wait, I had a tail? I had a _tail?! _"AAHHHHHH!" I think I yelled about 10 times louder than the person I woke up next to.

I turned around to look at my tail, but when I did it went back to where I was looking. I tried to look at it again, but it did the same thing. This went on for a few minutes until the dog-thing told me to stop.

"Hey, while we're here why not tell me your name?"

_My name?_

"Oh yeah, my name . . . is . . . um . . . Nova." I stated with an uncertain tone.

"Well Nova, it was nice to meet you about 5 minutes ago, by the way, I'm Pulse. So, where do you think we ar-" She suddenly stopped with an expression that said 'someone is watching'.

After what seemed like hours, the bushes started to rustle. Instinctively, I turned my head toward them. What came out was . . . just weird.

It looked like a bug on two legs and scythes where his hands should be. "Whoa! A Riolu and a Zorua! Here?!"

"Yes, we are here." Pulse said sarcastically. "But," I started to ask, "Why are you here?"

"Well, my village is a little ways from here and I like to take walks. When I heard voices, I decided to investigate. Then this happened."

"Okay, then . . . can we go see this village of yours?" Pulse asked.

"Sure, this way." He told us. "My brother is the mayor."

We followed him into the forest. _What could possibly go wrong?_


	2. Chapter 2

Wow. I got 38 views?! That's 37 more than I hoped for! Well, here is some more of the story.

_**Chapter 2: Talkin' To The Mayor**_

__We were walking through the forest, toward this supposed 'village'. Scyther, I think the stranger said he was. After a few minutes, the question that was bugging me for a while forced itself out.

"Hey Scyther,"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering, are all of the people at the village like you?"

It was right then Pulse the Zorua chimed in. "Oh Nova, there are 100's of pokemon that can live in that village, much less the forest."

Wanna' know something about me? I don't like to be confused. But the word 'pokemon' is just torture.

"Can someone please tell me what a pokemon is?!"

"Okay, this is going to be tough, so . . . a pokemon is a unique being that can have many different abilities and skills. There are eighteen different types, which are fire, water, grass, bug, ice, electric, normal, flying, fighting, ghost, dark, poison, psychic, rock, ground, steel, dragon, and fairy. Each one has weaknesses and strengths." Scyther said like a geek.

"Oh" I replied like an idiot.

It was just then the village showed up. I expected a few straw huts with a slightly larger one for the mayor, but it was worse than that. They were actually made out of big leaves, sticks, and tree stumps. I think I counted twelve.

The mayor's house was attached to several trees and had two floors.

_Well, I was close_

While we were walking towards the mayor's house, a small green caterpillar pokemon came up to me and started talking in a high pitched tone. "Hi mister! What's your name? We never see any riolu around here! Where did you come from?"

"Um, over there?" I said awkwardly pointing behind me. "Oh, and my name is Nova, nice to meet you."

Then a large blue butterfly came up to him. "Come on child, no talking to strangers." "But he's not a stranger! Remember the bedtime story you use to read to me? It talked about a riolu and a Zorua in a forest!" The butterfly then took a closer look at us. "Oh my, there is quite a resemblance, people must get you confused all the time."

"Yeah . . . um, they do." Pulse decided to say.

The butterfly picked the bug up and left.

"What was that all about?" I asked Pulse. "Well, there's a 'legend' that a Riolu and Zorua wake up in a forest and go on a huge adventure." She replied calmly.

Scyther realized we were talking "What?" "Nothing" I said.

When we entered the house it was pretty simple with some furniture and tables. After we went up the stairs, I say what I thought was the mayor looking out the window, or hole in the wall.

He was red, not like Scyther, and had pincers for hands. He had three small spikes on the back of his head, and insect-like wings on his back.

"What is it Brother?" He said in a deep voice. "Who are these people?"

"Well, I found them I the forest and the Zorua is Pulse, while the Riolu is Nova." Scyther stated.

"Hmmm . . . they seem . . . different. Wait, Nova, are you-

**BOOM**

"AHHHHH!" I yelled quite loudly along with the others. "What was that!?" We all hurried outside to see what happened.

When we got outside, most of the village was on fire with a big red lizard with wings and fire on it's tail breathing fire everywhere.

"Oh. My. Arceus. A Charizard!" Pulse yelled.

"What?" I was confused now.

"This is not good." The mayor said.

"What is happening!?" I exclaimed.

_I have a bad feeling about this . . ._


End file.
